1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus including an imaging section which images information described in a read target medium (for example, a notebook or a book) consisting of a plurality of pages, and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image reading apparatus for reading information described in a read target medium such as a notebook reads the read target medium as image data by scanning it by a scanner, or reads the read target medium as a captured image by imaging it by a digital camera.
Here, in the case where reading is performed with a scanner, the read target medium is required to be not in a booklet form but a single sheet (in a sheet state). Also, in the case where reading is performed with a digital camera, the read target medium may be in a booklet form, but the user is required to perform imaging while turning over the pages one by one.
As this type of conventional technology for imaging while turning pages, a technique is known in which a character (a page number) in an image captured by an imaging section is recognized after page-turning is detected, and the captured image is actually recorded on condition that an already stored image and the captured image have different page numbers (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-065261).
In the technology described above, the end of page-turning is detected based on whether a horizontal line in an image (an edge side portion of a page) has descended to be stabilized while the user is holding a book and flipping through the pages by using gravity.
However, in the above-described technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2012-065261, if an already stored image and a currently captured image have the same page number, the captured image is not actually recorded. For example, in a case where pages of a notebook are imaged while a character, a graph, or the like is being added to the notebook, even when a new character or graph is added, the page number is detected as being the same between an already stored image and a currently captured image. Therefore, the currently captured image is disregarded and not actually recorded.
This problem is not limited to the case where the read target medium is a notebook, and a similar problem occurs when pages of a book are imaged while information is being added to the book in handwriting.